The Holidays
by kiwiapple6
Summary: AU! This story is meant to be laid-back and not too much drama. Just a nice family romantic story. EO! More of the summary inside. Chapter 5 is finally up, plz R & R.
1. Sizzling

_**A/N: I couldn't think of nothing but typing this story the last two days so I decided to write it on paper and share it with my peeps :) Hope you like it!**_

_**Summary: AU! You'll find out Olivia's job in this chapter, but not Elliot's until next chapter. Elliot only has one child. Olivia isn't married or have any kids. Her past is differnt so we're gonna pretend that she was never abused or had an alcoholic mom. And she has a father. You'll find about more in the story as it builds up**_

_**Read and Review please!**_

_**The Holidays**_

**Chapter 1: Sizzling**

"Trick or treat!"

Olivia smiled down at the little girl that was dressed as a butterfly for Halloween. "What type of candy would you like sweetie?" She asked showing a tray of different type of candies.

"Skittles?" The little girl asked, the question more-so directed to her mom than Olivia. At the smile from her mom, she reached for the candy.

"What do you say honey?" Her mom asked her.

"Thank you!" The butterfly girl smiled.

"You're welcome." Olivia smiled watching as daughter and mother walked away. Shutting the door, she walked back into the living room where she could hear laughter. "Okay, what's so funny?" Olivia questioned taking a seat on the couch and staring at her two friends that were laughing their ass off.

"Casey got a ticket." Alex spat out through her laughter.

"You what?" Olivia asked surprised.

"I ran a red light." Casey smiled.

"Casey!" Olivia exclaimed.

"What? I was checking out this really hot police officer, so I wasn't pay attention, the next thing I know, I'm getting pulled over."

"Wait, there's more, the police officer that she was checking out is the same guy that pulled her over." Melinda added, her laughter dying down.

"That's not even the worst of it." Casey mumbled. "When he came up to me, I was so tong-tied that I couldn't even say anything. He thought I didn't speak English so he got a woman officer to come up to me and speak Spanish. I didn't understand a word she was saying and once she finished talking the only words that came out my mouth was 'really hot'. She smiled at me while the guy looked amused. I bet he thinks I'm a lesbian now." Casey groaned.

Alex and Melinda started laughing again, and Olivia couldn't help but to double over in laughter too.

"Case, how come every time you see a hot guy you get into trouble?" Alex inquired.

"I can't help it; I love a man in a uniform." Casey grinned.

Olivia got up as she heard the door bell ring. Grabbing the tray of candy, she opened the door to see a little replica of batman at her door. Grinning, she opened the screen door.

"Trick or treat!" She received a toothy-grin from the boy starring up at her with blue eyes through the mask.

"Where are your parents?" Olivia frowned seeing that he was by himself. He looked to be about 5 or 6.

"Dickie! What did I tell you about leaving my sight of view?" His father scowled at him.

"Sorry dad." Dickie apologized. "Candy?" He asked staring back at Olivia and raising his bag for some candy.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the innocent look he was giving her. "Sure kiddo, take your pick." Olivia said holding the tray in front of her. She watched as Dickie reached for a candy bar and then retrieved his hand back. He frowned as he looked between two candy bars, deciding which to take. "I'll tell you what; I'll let you have two if you try not to give your father a heart attack next time and its okay with him." Olivia said smiling at the boy's father.

The father smiled at her, showing his perfect straight white teeth. "Go head Dickie, choose two."

Dickie reached for the snickers and skittles that he had been eyeing. "Thank you!" He said using his manners that his father taught him.

"You're welcome." Olivia smiled watching the little boy run over to his father and grab his hand. The father turned her way once more and flashed her a smile before walking off with his son. Closing the door she retreated back to her living to see her friends collecting their things except Casey.

"Hey we're about to head out." Melinda said. "I have a late dinner with Hank."

"And I have a date with Fin." Alex grinned.

"Well you guys have fun and call me later." Olivia said as she hugged them both goodbye. Returning to the living room, she saw Casey sitting on the couch.

"Mind if I stay a little longer, I have nowhere to be." Casey grinned.

"Be my guest." Olivia smiled walking to the kitchen with Casey trailing behind.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Casey questioned.

"_I'm_ having some spaghetti, salad, and garlic bread." Olivia grinned putting emphasis on 'I'm'.

"Yeah, spaghetti sounds good, maybe with a little wine too." Casey smirked grabbing the wine and opening it with the corkscrew and then pouring her a glass.

Laughing, Olivia pointed to the cabinet. "Hand me the pasta noodles and pasta sauce." She said putting a pot of water on the stove.

"So what's with the twinkle in your eyes?" Casey asked retrieving the items that Olivia wanted.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you came back from answering the door you had a twinkle in your eyes, like you say a really hot guy." Olivia kept quiet, not saying anything. "Oh my god! You totally saw a hot guy. So, tell me, how hot was he?" Casey grinned.

"Case, I wasn't paying attention to the father, my focus was on his son who was trick or treating." Olivia looked over at Casey to see her quirking an eye brow at her. "Okay, he was mega sexy." Olivia laughed.

"Was he married?"

"I don't know; I wasn't exactly looking at his ring finger." Olivia replied putting the noodles in the boiling water.

"Did you at least get his number?"

"What? No."

"Liv, you haven't been on a date in forever, this could have been what you needed to get back in the game. And you just lost your chance with a hot guy that you'll probably only see once."

"Actually, this is my second time seeing him. I saw him at the grocery store two days ago."

"He is definitely single then."

"How do you figure?"

"What guy do you know likes going grocery shopping?" At the silence she received, Casey continued. "Exactly, so he must be single."

"Maybe his wife is sick, and he was taking care of grocery shopping for her, or maybe he actually does like shopping, or maybe-"

"Okay, okay I get. Let's say there is a 75 percent chance he's single. That's pretty high odds."

"Case, what are the chances of me actually seeing him again." Olivia sighed.

"Well he did take his kid trick or treating around this area, so he must live around this area."

"Or he could have just decided to take his kid trick or treating in this area." Olivia offered another possibility.

"Fine, let's say there is a 50 percent chance that he lives around here and we already established that there is a 75 percent chance that he is single. So the question is, do you want to see him again?"

Olivia bit her lip, debating if she really wanted to see him. Deciding that she did, she nodded her head.

"Good, after you get off work tomorrow we'll go to the grocery store first."

"Case, I don't even need any groceries."

Casey set the bottle of wine next to the sink, and then gently knocked over the bottle. "Oops." She said innocently as the glass cracked and the liquid spilled in the sink.

"Casey!" Olivia exclaimed, surprised she just did that. "That bottle cost 30 dollars!"

"Well now you have a reason to go to the grocery store." Casey smirked

"You are soooo buying me a new bottle. You're intolerable." Olivia mumbled.

"I know, but you love me anyways."

"Yeah, yeah, just help me finish cooking." Olivia said as Casey's laughter filled the kitchen.

EO

Olivia's heels clicked on the hard wood floor as she walked down the halls of her work building. She was already ready to get the day over with. She felt kind of stalkish thinking about the fact that she was going to the grocery store later with Casey to see the mysterious man than got her attention. The more she thought about, the more she decided that she should just forget about it.

"Hey Liv." The receptionist at the desk greeted her.

"Hey Jules." Olivia smiled.

"You have an appointment in 10 minutes, but your client is here early so he's waiting in the waiting room for you." Jules said handing her the client's chart.

"Thanks Jules." Olivia said as she walked down to the waiting room. Minus well get it over with now. "Richard Stabler." Olivia announced reading the name on the chart. She looked up to see a little boy walk up to her with his father. Noticing that it was the man and boy from the other night she smiled at them. "Right this way." She said as she led them to her office. Olivia gestured them to take a seat as she continued to read the chart. She noticed that under the 'emergency contact' it said a woman's name and then grandmother when it asked for relationship. Furrowing her brow, she realized she did not once see the name of a mother that belonged to the little boy, which meant this his father, was most likely single. Redirecting her focus, she continued at the task at hand. "You must be Richard?" Olivia smiled at the little boy.

"You can call me Dickie." Dickie smiled.

"Well Dickie, you can call me Olivia." Olivia smiled. "I almost didn't recognize you without you batman costume on." Olivia grinned.

"My dad wouldn't let me wear it again. He said maybe next year." Dickie pouted slightly.

"Well all superheroes need their rest." Olivia said hoping she would earn a smile out of him, when she did she felt her heart jump with joy. "Nice to see you again." Olivia smiled directing her attention at the father.

"Likewise." He smiled.

"Olivia Benson." Olivia said extending her hand.

"Elliot Stabler." Elliot said taking her hand and shaking it.

"So, you're getting your flu shot today?" Olivia questioned Dickie, trying to keep her eyes off of Elliot.

"Yeah, my dad says I have to. I don't like shots. They hurt."

"You wanna know a secret? I don't like shots either." Olivia said trying to make him feel better. "Can you take off your jacket for me and roll up the leave of your right arm for me please?" Olivia said wetting the cotton ball and grabbing the needle after she injected the necessary liquid into it. She watched as Elliot helped Dickie out of his jacket, and then rolled up his sleeve. Olivia wiped the cotton ball on his shoulder. "Can you lean back for me?" Dickie did as he was told. "Now can you slouch for me and relax your arm muscles for me?" Olivia asked because she knew if he did that it wouldn't hurt as much. Once he did that, Olivia grabbed the syringe and gently tapped his arm with the needle and then stuck it in and injected him with the shot. She saw his eyes widen as the needle went into his skin and then he relaxed once it was over. "So?"

"It felt like someone pinched me. I don't like pinches either." Dicke said as Olivia put a bad-aid on his shoulder.

"Why don't you go pick out a sticker." Olivia said to Dickie. Olivia smiled as she went to her computer and started updating his file.

"So, how long have you been a pediatrician?" Elliot said trying to make conversation.

"A little over a year."

"So how's Mr. Benson?" Elliot asked.

Olivia laughed at his attempt to find out if she was single. "My father's great, thanks for asking." Olivia grinned knowing that wasn't what he was talking about.

Elliot smiled at her, glad to see that she had a sense of humor. "Let's try this again, are you single?"

"Oh is that what you meant?" Olivia smiled. "Are you?" Olivia asked directing the question to him.

"I wouldn't be asking you out if I wasn't." Elliot smiled.

"Is that what you've been trying to do? Hmmm, I didn't notice." Olivia held in a smirk as she enjoyed toying with him.

"You're right; I don't know what I'm thinking. Come on Dickie, time to go." Elliot said hoping that Olivia would fall for what he was doing.

"Wait." Olivia said.

_Bingo_, Elliot thought. "Yes?" He smiled as he turned to face her.

"Dickie forgot his jacket." Olivia grinned handing him the jacket, she knew what he was doing.

Elliot playfully growled at her knowing that she was trying to make him directly ask her out. Deciding he really did want to take her out, he sighed. "Olivia, would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?" Elliot asked giving her a dazzling smile. From the blush on her cheeks, he knew that his smile affected her which made him want to smile bigger.

"What did you have in mind?" Olivia asked trying to stay calm, even though she was jumping for joy in the inside.

"Dinner and a movie, say 6:00 tomorrow?" Elliot asked.

"Sure." Olivia smiled.

"Alright then, I'll pick you up at 6." Elliot smiled at her.

"Don't be late."

"For you? Never." Elliot smirked. "Let's go Dickie." He said ushering his son out and then shooting her a last smile.

Olivia smiled back and watched as they walked off. She sat in her chair amazed by the fact that she had a date by a very blue-eyed gorgeous guy. Oh yea, she was definitely ready for this day to be over and for tomorrow to come!

_**A/N: So continue?**_


	2. 1st Date

_**A/N: So let me start off by saying I feel horrible for no updating any of my stories what-so-ever since the new year has started, but now that school is kind of slowed down and I'm break this week I actually had the time to update this time. I hope I still have viewers that are interested in this story because I do plan to continue it. R & R, but most of all enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2: 1****st**** Date**

"Casey, I have no idea what to wear!" Olivia shrieked into the phone as she rummaged through her closet. She had just gotten out of the shower and she had no idea what to wear.

"_Liv, you have tons of clothes, all of which you look great in. You could just wear your pajamas and still look great." Casey laughed._

"Case, I'm serious." Olivia whined.

"_Ok ok, wear that black dress that I got you that I know is hanging way in the back of your closet."_

"You think so?" Olivia questioned as she grabbed the dress and looked it over.

"_Definitely, and wear your silver pumps and some silver accessories, but don't over do it. A necklace, and some silver dangly earrings, with a bracelet or two should be fine." _

"Anything else?" Olivia asked sarcastically.

"_Oh, and wear your hair down curly, and the lip gloss that I bought you, it makes your lips stand out and he'll be staring at them the whole night." Casey smiled._

Laughing Olivia spoke through the phone. "Case, I do know how to dress myself and make myself look nice. I haven't been out of the dating game that long."

"_Sorry Liv, but you're kinda boring."_

"What? I am not! Do you really think I'm boring?"

"_Well…"_

"Casey! I thought you said I looked great in anything."

"_You do, but you're going on a date Liv, not to work."_

"I like my work clothes, they're comfortable." Olivia mumbled only to hear Casey laugh. "It's not funny Case."

_Casey spoke through her laughter. "I'm sorry Liv, but if I hadn't told you what to wear, you would have worn something too conservative that didn't show off your curves and you would have put your hair in a bun, making you look too professional."_

Olivia looked at the clothes that were on her bed. "Oh my gosh, Case you're so right. I am a bore!" She groaned flopping down on her bed.

"_You're not a bore, you're just use to being at work and you haven't been on a date in two years. It'll just take some time to get use to."_

"Thanks Case."

"_No problem. Have fun on your date and don't do anything that I would." Casey smirked._

"I won't."

"_Oh and Liv, wear the black sexy linge-"_

"Goodbye Casey." Olivia smirked as she heard the echo of Casey's laugh before hanging up.

Looking at the clock, she realized she had only 35 minutes to get ready. Drying off her hair, she combed out the knots and got out the curling iron. Though her hair was naturally curly, she wanted to add a little more volume to it. After taking ten minutes on her hair and putting on her lingerie, she took the dress out of its concealed wrapping and slipped it on. She had to admit, the dress really did look gorgeous. It came past her knees just barely. It tied around her neck so it left her shoulders bare and it hugged her curves perfectly. She slipped on her silver pumps, which gave her an extra inch of height. She put on a silver bracelet and the necklace to match. She put in her earrings and then quickly got to work on her make-up. She applied some eyeliner and then mascara. She then applied a little rouge and put on some lip-gloss that tasted like a combination of some fruits. Looking to the clock, she only had five minutes to spare. Grabbing the lotion bottle, she applied some to her legs and arms making her room smell of vanilla. Grabbing her purse she put in her necessary items. Once she grabbed her shawl, she heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" She yelled as she shut off the lights in her bedroom and headed to the front door. Upon opening the door, she was slightly taken back by the gorgeous man that stood in front of her. He wore black slacks and dress shoes, along with a blue shirt the matched his piercing blue eyes perfectly. The shirt had the two top buttons undone leaving a little chest to show. Dragging her eyes upward, she looked at the 5 o'clock shadow that adored his face. Giving him the once over one more time, she gazed up at him to see him smiling at her.

"Are you ok?" Elliot asked smiling; know that she had checked him up.

Unable to form any words yet she gave a simple 'uh huh' and nodded her head.

Chuckling, he took a step closer to her, so they were almost chest to chest. "You look absolutely gorgeous and smell divine." He whispered right next to her ear, sending shivers down her back, which didn't go unnoticed by him. He pulled back grinning.

Gaining her composure, she finally spoke. "Well you don't look so bad yourself." She smirked.

"You ready to leave?"

"Lead the way." She smiled as he gently took her hand and led her to his GMC sierra-a truck. Opening the door for her, he helped her into the vehicle. She nodded her thanks and he gave her a smile before shutting the door and rounding the car.

"I was thinking of going to dinner first and then seeing a movie, is that ok?" Elliot asked as he pulled off onto the road and drove off to their destination.

"That's fine." Olivia replied as she stared out the window and enjoyed the scenery.

Pulling up to the restaurant, Elliot helped Olivia out of the car.

"Name sir?" The host at the podium spoke.

"Stabler for two." Elliot responded holding Olivia's hand.

"Right this way." The host led them to a secluded area where the lights were dimmed and roses surrounded the area.

"Your doing I'm guessing?" Olivia smiled as the host walked away.

"Yup." Elliot smiled as he pulled out the chair for her and took a seat across from her.

"What can I get you folks to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Water's fine." Olivia smile kindly.

"And for you sir?"

"Water's good."

"I'll be right back with your drinks." The waitress said as he walked off.

Opening the menu, Olivia began searching for something to eat. "These prices are kinda expensive, are you sure you can afford this meal?" She smirked.

"I got it covered." Elliot smiled.

"I don't know, I'm kinda hungry, I might have to get two servings."

"As long as you pay for the second one." He laughed.

"You're the guy, you're suppose to pay. And as I recall, you're the one that asked me out, so you already offered to spend your money."

"You're trying to make me go broke woman." Elliot chuckled.

Putting down her menu, Olivia stared at him smiling. "Well then maybe you should have taken me to McDonalds."

"And you would have dressed like that for McDonalds?" Elliot inquired amused.

"No." She chuckled.

"I didn't think so. And seeing you look as beautiful as ever, is worth every penny." Olivia blushed and Elliot gave her the 'Stabler' smile.

The waiter appeared and placed the glasses of water in front of the couple. "Are you ready to order?"

"Um yes I'll have the Shrimp Alfredo." Olivia announced.

"And I'll have the steak-medium rare. With a baked potato on the side."

"Ok, I'll just take these away." The waiter replied as he took the menus out of their way. "Your food should be ready shortly." he smiled and walked away.

"Where's Dickie?" Olivia asked starting up a conversation.

"He's with his grandparents." Elliot replied referring to his parents.

"How old is he?"

"He's 6, he'll be 7 soon. I'm actually surprised that you're not freaked out that I have son."

"I'm a pediatrician, I love kids." Olivia smiled.

"Have you always wanted to be a pediatrician?"

"No, I use to want to be a princess." She grinned.

"What changed your mind?" Elliot smiled, humoring her.

"I realized there was no way I was gonna sit in a tower for years to wait for prince charming to come and rescue me." She chuckled taking a sip of her water.

"So now you just pick up single guys in your office." Elliot grinned.

Olivia smiled at the playful banter that they had going on. "Truth is, I'm only using you for your adorable 6 year-old son."

"Wow, that's harsh. Nice way to bruise my ego." He chuckled.

"Hey, the truth hurts."

"Dance with me." Elliot stated suddenly.

"What?" Olivia questioned slightly taken back.

"Dance with me." Elliot repeated as he got out his chair and held out his hand for her.

Grasping it, she allowed him to pull her up and lead her to the dance floor where other couples were dancing.

Twirling her around, Elliot crushed her to his chest, resting his hands on her backside while she placed hers around his neck.

"You know what I do for a living but I have no clue what you do." Olivia started.

"I'm a fireman."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"I enjoy it. It's an adrenaline rush. And there's no greater joy than knowing that you saved someone, especially a child." Elliot spoke softly as he gently swayed with her.

"It sounds like you love it." Olivia replied with the same softness as he had spoken with.

"I do." Elliot replied as he stared into her eyes. His gaze shifted to her lips. They looked so soft and plump and he just wanted a small taste to satisfy his hunger. Darting his eyes back up to hers, he saw her eyes slightly widen, not sure if it was out of fear or want. Deciding not to rush it, he cleared his throat. "Let's go eat." He whispered as he grabbed her hand and led them back to their table.

Throughout their meal, they enjoyed small talk and got to know each other a little better before it was time to go.

EO

They were laughing as they ran to Olivia's porch for shelter from the rain. They both were soaked from head to toe.

"This is your entire fault." Olivia laughed gesturing to her soaked clothing.

"Mines how so?"

"You're the one that wanted to walk to the movie from the restaurant only for it to be sold out and then for it to start pouring rain."

"Both situations I have no control over." Elliot chuckled.

"If you would have bought the tickets beforehand we wouldn't be stuck in this mess."

"Well the plus side is, you look really good wet." Elliot said with an alluring smile.

"Jerk." She chuckled as she gently hit him in the shoulder.

"I had a really good time with you tonight." Elliot said seriously, stepping closer to her.

"Me too."

"Olivia, would you be upset if I kissed you?" Elliot whispered.

"No, but I would be if you didn't."

Elliot leaned in closer to her, so his lips were hovering right over hers. When he sensed no hesitation from her, he placed his lips on hers. He ran his tongue along the bottom of her lips and when she gasped, he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth. The moan he received in response encouraged him to pull her closer by the hip, and he ran his hand through her wet locks as he indulged himself in her mouth.

Olivia was the first one to break the kiss and received a groan from Elliot. "Breathe." She chuckled.

Elliot nuzzled her neck as he got his breathing back to normal. "You taste delicious, and smell incredible, why is that?"

"It's called lip gloss, and lotion." Olivia replied smiling.

"I've wanted to kiss these pouty lips all day." Elliot said as he ran his thump over her lips. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Well, you do still owe me a movie." Olivia smiled.

Elliot leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, getting ready to pull back; he was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and then deepened the kiss. Not one to object, he let the kiss deepen as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He gently pushed her against the door of her home as he continued to kiss her.

"Stay." Olivia whispered against his lips.

He groaned, knowing that he really wanted to but couldn't. "I can't, I have to get home to Dickie. But, god I really want to."

"I know. I can feel it." Olivia grinned.

Elliot smiled. "I'm sorry I can't stay." He replied sadly.

"I know, it's okay."

Elliot kissed her on the lips one last time before he gently sat her down onto her feet. "Goodnight Olivia." Elliot said giving her a dazzling smile.

"Goodnight Elliot." Olivia smiled before walking into her home.

Elliot waited until she got into her home before he walked off to get in his truck to go pick up his son as he thought about the goddess that he kissed not too long ago.

**_A/N: So do I have your attention still? Reviews are good for my heart. :)_**


	3. ChitChat

**_A/N: This chapter was actually really easy to write since I actually wanted to write it and it was fun. For those who are reading LCL and Hanging On, I am currently working on the next chapter for those two as you read this, I'm hoping to get out another update for them before Monday. Now, hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Drop me a review. :) _**

**Chapter 3: Chit-Chat**

"So how was your date?" Alex smiled as she sipped her cup of coffee. She was currently sitting next to Melinda, while Olivia was sitting across from her with Casey beside her. It was Sunday morning and every Sunday they would come up to Starbucks and discuss the latest news that was happening in their lives.

"It was amazing! We went to dinner at this very romantic place and we danced and talked." Olivia grinned; she couldn't wipe the smile from her face if she tried to. Especially after the kiss that they shared, the most amazing kiss that she ever had.

"You're blushing! You guys didn't…ya know?" Casey questioned smirking.

Laughing, Olivia shook her head. "No Case, didn't I tell you that I wouldn't do anything that you would."

"So what's with the blush?" Melinda asked grinning.

"We kissed."

"Really? How was it?" Alex inquired.

"Mind-blowing. Really, the best kiss that I ever had." Olivia gushed.

"It sounds like someone really likes him." Casey laughed as she took a bite of her chocolate chip muffin.

Olivia smiled softly as she took a drink of her double chocolaty chip frappuccino. "I do. He's really great and he's such a gentleman."

"When are you seeing him again?"

"I'm not sure." Olivia frowned; the thought of not seeing him saddened her.

"I have some news." Alex said grinning.

"Well are you gonna tell us or just sit there grinning?" Casey laughed.

"I'm getting married!" Alex laughed showing off her ring finger.

"About time Fin popped the question." Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, what's it been, 4 years since ya have been dating?" Melinda questioned joining in.

"Oh, shut up. It took Hank 7 years to propose to you." Alex teased.

Laughing, Melinda responded. "We we're dating since high school. No way was I gonna get married straight out of high school." Melinda and Hank had been dating since her Junior year while he was a senior.

"So how is marriage life?" Olivia inquired, as she looked at the clock. She had a couple of more minutes to spare before she had to get to work.

"It's good so far."

"Pregnant yet?" Casey asked grinning.

Melinda just stared at them smiling.

"You are!" Alex exclaimed.

"I'm not sure actually, but I am late."

"How late?"

"About 2 weeks."

"Congratulations." Olivia replied smiling.

"I don't even know I'm pregnant yet."

"Is that why you're drinking a strawberry smoothie instead of what you normally get?"

"It's called taking a precaution."

"Uh huh." Olivia responded as she took a drink of her chocolaty drink. Her eyes caught the sight of the clock. "Shit! I'm gonna be late for work." She abruptly got up and started collecting her things.

"You don't work on Sundays." Casey stated confused.

"I know, but one of my colleagues had to go to Kansas for her grandfather's funeral so she asked me to cover for her. She won't be back until Wednesday, so I' gonna have to work overtime on Tuesday also."

"Have fun!" Casey laughed as she watched Olivia walk out of the coffee shop.

EO

"Morning Jules." Olivia smiled at the redheaded receptionist.

"Morning Liv, you know your late right?" She questioned teasing her.

"I am aware of that, thanks." Olivia laughed.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with your date last night would it?" Jules wiggled her eyebrows grinning.

"How did you know I went on a date?"

"These came for you about 10 minutes ago." She replied producing the dozen of white roses.

"Who sent them?" Olivia questioned smiling, she had an idea who sent them but she wanted to make sure.

"Don't know, delivery guy just dropped them off, but there is a card. And there was a guy that called early asking if you were in today." She handed the card to Olivia.

Olivia opened the card and began to read it:

_Hey gorgeous,_

_I had a really good time with_

_you last night. Sorry about the movie_

_and your dress getting ruined last_

_night. Let me take you out tonight to_

_make it up to you._

_-Elliot_

Smiling Olivia put the paper back in with the flowers as she grabbed them in headed to her office.

"So who is he Olivia?" Jules called over her shoulder.

"No one you know Jules." Olivia smiled as she closed the door to her office and placed the flowers on her desk. She grabbed the note and dialed the number that was at the bottom of it.

EO

"Dickie, where is your jacket?" Elliot yelled as he zipped up his son's suitcase.

"Right here dad." Dickie responded popping into his room with his jacket in his hands.

"Come here." Elliot said as he helped Dickie slip his arms through his jacket. "Your mother will be here any minute."

"Do I have to go?" Dickie questioned.

"She's your mom, don't you want to spend time with her?"

"No, she's always busy and doesn't like spending time with me, neither does her stupid boyfriend. He just yells at me and tells me to shut up and go play." He mumbled

"Dickie has he ever hit you?" Elliot questioned with sternness, clenching his hands at his side.

"No."

Elliot slightly relaxed. "If he ever does you let me know okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." Elliot replied standing up as he heard the doorbell ring. "C'mon on champ." Elliot ushered his son out of the room as he grabbed his belongings.

Elliot opened the door to see his ex-wife standing on the other side with her boyfriend. "Hello Elliot." Kathy greeted coldly.

"Hello Kathy. Mike." Elliot grunted; it was obvious the two didn't like each other. Though Elliot only didn't like him around his child because he didn't trust him, he had no idea why Mike didn't like him though.

"Hi Dickie." Kathy smiled as she stared at her son.

"Hi mom." Dickie replied.

"Hey kiddo." Mike put on a fake smile as he tousled Dickie's hair.

Dickie took a small step back and stood behind his father as Elliot put a protective hand on him, while eyeing Mike.

"All set?" Kathy questioned to break up some of the tension.

"Yeah." Dickie responded.

Elliot got on one knee so he was eye level with his son. "You have my number in case anything happens, and just in case you forget I put a list of numbers in your suitcase where you can reach me." Elliot handed his son his suitcase as he spared a quick glance at Mike to send him the death glare.

"Okay dad." Dickie replied breaking his dad's concentration.

"I love you. Be good for your mother." Elliot stood up as he kissed his son on the forehead.

"Love you too." Dickie grabbed his mother's hand as they headed to the car. Elliot watched as his son got in the car and waited until his son was plain out of sight before he walked back in the house.

"I need a beer." He mumbled as he headed into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator. He took a long sip and sighed in content when his cell phone started ringing. He reached his hand into his pants pocket, flipping it open he answered it. "Hello."

"Thanks for the flowers."

A smile slowly formed on Elliot's face as the silk of her voice glided through his ears. "I'm glad you liked them."

"They're gorgeous and my favorite. How'd you know I liked them?" Olivia questioned, smiling into the receiver.

"I saw you eyeing them at the restaurant last night."

"Uh huh. How'd you know I was working today?"

"I didn't." Elliot laughed, placing his beer on the counter. "But I called your receptionist this morning and she told me. I was planning on sending them to your house but I have no idea what your home address is."

Elliot heard her laugh softly through the phone. "You've been to my house twice."

"Yea but I only know your street name; the rest is just by sight."

"You're a horrible navigator." Olivia chuckled.

"I'll figure out eventually, once I'm there long enough." Elliot smiled.

"Who says I want you around that long?" Olivia grinned.

"You wouldn't have called if otherwise."

"Maybe I just wanted to say thank you for the flowers and that it's best if we see other people." Olivia offered as a reason.

"If that was the case, this conversation would have been over by now. So how about tonight I make it up to you for yesterday?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner at my house, and we could watch a movie afterwards." Elliot suggested.

"What time?"

"What time do you get off of work?"

"About 5."

"Well then let's make it at 6:30."

"Okay, but just so you know I'm thinking of wearing something very unsexy, like blue jeans and a shirt." Olivia teased.

"Aren't the very first dates you're suppose to impress your date?" Elliot questioned smirking.

"Eh, I figure you either take me as I am or you can just forget about it."

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Elliot responded loving the playful banter they had going on.

"Good, listen I have to get back to work but I'll call you later for directions."

"I'll see you tonight then."

"Yup bye El."

"Bye Liv." Elliot grinned as he hung up the phone. He pulled out the meat from the freezer so it could defrost as he tossed on some shoes. Grabbing his jacket and keys, he left the house and got into his car to get the rest of the items he would need for his date later on tonight.

**_A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the others but I didn't want to go on and add the date in this chapter, I want to put it in the next chapter. So, how'd I do? Still interested?_**


	4. 2nd Date Part 1: Saved by the Bell

_**A/N: It's been a super long time since I have updated and I'm truly sorry to every one that has wanted me to update my stories. This chapter took me 6 hours to write, but I pushed my way through it and ended up with this And I stayed up all night writing this so now it is almost 8 in th morning and I need sleep. I hope you guys enjoy this. Smut ahead! ;)**_

**Chapter 4: 2nd Date Part 1: Saved by the Bell**

"You're late." Elliot grinned as he opened the door of his home to see Olivia dressed in some fitted blue jeans, a pink blouse, and a white jacket with sandals to frame her feet.

"You're fault." Olivia smiled staring at him in a pair of blue jeans himself with a green button up, a white beater underneath, and he was bare on the feet. "Like I told you on the phone, you're a horrible navigator." She laughed.

"Not at everything." He smirked, catching the blush that crept onto her face.

"So, are you gonna let me in, or do you prefer to me to stand out here and catch a cold? It is starting to rain you know?" Olivia questioned smiling.

"Sorry." Elliot replied as he stepped off to the side to allow her entry. "Let me take that for you." He reached for the jacket that she took off.

"Thanks." She smiled kindly and then watched him throw the jacket on the back of the couch. "If I knew you were gonna do that, I could have done it myself." She chuckled.

Elliot smiled. "Sorry, the closet is occupied with a whole bunch of unpacked boxes."

"How long have you been living here?"

"About 3 weeks."

"So you've been living here 3 weeks and still haven't finished unpacking." Olivia quirked an eyebrow, smiling. "Typical male."

"I just haven't gotten around to unpacking them. They're mostly just spring and summer clothes and since it's basically winter anyways, I don't see the point of worrying about them yet."

"How about so you can have a closet?" Olivia suggested.

"Eh, that's what couches are for." Elliot grinned. "Come on, I'll go finish preparing the food and then I'll give you a tour of the house." He stated as he led her into the kitchen.

"What are you making?" Olivia inquired as she took a seat at the counter.

"Lasagna, breadsticks, and a salad." He replied stirring the sauce and meat.

"Mind if I help? I make a really good salad." She grinned.

"Sure, everything you'll need will be in the fridge."

"So, where did you live before you moved here?" Olivia questioned grabbing the ingredients she needed to make the salad.

"Queens."

"Why'd you move?"

"It was closer to Dickie's school and it was just something new." He shrugged.

"How do you like living here so far?"

"It definitely has it ups." Elliot smirked at her and received a smile in return. A silence settled over them as they each continued what they were doing. Elliot watched as Olivia worked on making the salad. It was nice to not be the only one in the kitchen cooking and having someone there, especially someone as graceful as Olivia.

"You're staring." Olivia announced as she looked over her shoulder and gave him a small smile. When she didn't receive a response, her smile faltered. "El?" She questioned as she stared at the intense look on his face.

Putting down the spoon he had used to stir the sauce, he slowly walked over to her and put his hand on hers, to make her drop the knife she was using to cut the tomatoes. Using his forefinger, he lifted up her chin to stare into her eyes. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" He whispered.

Speechless, she just shook her head.

"You are beyond gorgeous." Elliot smiled softly, as he leant down and captured her lips in his. He gently took her bottom lip in his as he cupped her face with his hands. He kept the kiss slow and gentle before he deepened it, running his tongue along her bottom lip. She gasped as she felt his moist tongue prod her mouth open, her tongue battling with his for control. The kiss was short lived and Olivia groaned as Elliot dragged his lips away from hers. "Don't want dinner to burn." Elliot stated rubbing his thumb over her plump lips.

Olivia simply nodded her head, too dazed to form any words. She watched as Elliot walked back over to the pot and continued to stir the sauce and meat. As he started placing the sauce and meat on the pasta strips Olivia went back to cutting the tomatoes. She cleared her throat to regain her composure. "So where's Dickie?"

"At his mother's. He'll be back on Friday."

"He won't be here for a week?" Olivia asked beginning to cut the cucumbers.

"Nope. Normally Kathy, my ex-wife, has Dickie every other weekend but she's going out of town for a while so we agreed that she could keep him for a week."

"You have custody of him?"

"Yup, she didn't even fight me on it which actually pisses me off. He's her son and she doesn't really care." Elliot scowled putting a layer of the pasta strips on to one another.

"When did you guys divorce?"

"About 3 years ago."

"What happened? If you don't mind be asking." Olivia added to make sure she wasn't crossing any boundaries.

Elliot offered a small smile. "It's fine." He replied. "Lot of cheese or a little?" He inquired gesturing to the lasagna in front of him.

"Lots." Olivia grinned.

Elliot smirked as he placed a couple handfuls of shredded cheese on top. "Kathy and I broke up for many reasons. If it wasn't one thing it was another. Money. Bills. Kids. Lying. Infidelity."

"She cheated on you?" Olivia asked applaud wondering why any woman would want to cheat on someone as sexy and sweet as Elliot Stabler.

"Mmmhmm." He hummed as he put the Lasagna into the oven and made sure it was at the right heat and set the timer. "And apparently it wasn't only with one guy. It was multiple and I was clueless to all of it. While I was working my ass off to make sure we had a roof over our heads and food on the table she was out with other guys."

"How'd you find out about the cheating?" Olivia asked as she put all the ingredients for the salad into the bowl to mix it up.

"I got off work early one day and I decided to surprise my _wife _with flowers. And apparently she wasn't expecting me home early since she was having sex with another guy in our bed."

"Oh no."

"Yup. We got into a big fight and she told me that she never loved me and that there were many other guys I just never was around to notice."

"Where was Dickie at?"

"Thankfully he was at my parents." He replied taking the salad and putting it in the fridge to keep it fresh. "I told her to get her things and get out and the next day I sent her the divorce papers."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm happy. I have my son and that's all that matters to me."

"Well then good. Plus her loss is my gain." Olivia smiled

"Exactly." Elliot grinned. "Now enough of my sob story. Tour time. There's 4 bedrooms total. One is currently being used as my study, one a guest room, and the other two are me and Dickie's rooms." He replied as he grabbed her hand and led her through the house. "Living room. Dining room. Bathroom." Elliot said as he passed each room. He went upstairs and introduced each room as well. "And this is Dickie's room."

Olivia took in the room before her. There was pictures of superheroes on each of the white walls. His bed sheets were currently Batman and he had shelves that contained many action figures that he liked. There was a bookshelf leaned against the wall. A couple of his toys were sprawled out on the floor. "I should have known mostly everything was going to be Batman in here." Olivia smiled.

"He's just going through a Batman phrase right now." Elliot replied as he shut the door and led the way down the hall. "Before it was Spiderman. And now he's taking a real liking to Iron Man so I think that might be next. Now this is my room." As he pushed the door open Olivia was awestruck by how gorgeous it looked.

One of the walls was a darkish gray color while the rest of the walls were pure white. The bed was leaning against the wall that was gray. The sheets and comforter were a gray and a dark blue color. The floor was made of dark wood. There was a dresser that leaned against the wall in the corner of the room. A 45 inch HD TV was placed on the wall directly across from the bed.

She walked around the bed to the closet. The closet was a walk-through and it was spacious. "This is absolutely gorgeous." Olivia announced mesmerized by everything in front of her. Elliot chuckled beside her.

"Wait there's more." He stated grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the closet.

"More?"

"Yup." Elliot answered smiling at the innocent child-look on her face. He entered the door that was connected to the bedroom and urged her into the master bathroom. The tub was in the middle of the bathroom. There was two sinks against the wall with a mirror covering that wall. The shower was spacious and had blue linoleum covering the walls. The toilet was resting against the wall close to the door.

"I am seriously in love with your house right now. The only thing that would make this better is if you had a basement."

Elliot laughed at how excited she seemed. "I do have a basement. It needs work on it first though before I decide to let anyone go down there."

"This place is amazing."

"I know. There's also a pool in the backyard and some land." Elliot announced proudly leading her out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

"This house must have cost you a fortune."

"It was pricey, but I knew the guy that lived her before me and he gave me a good price for it. It might take forever to pay it off, but it's a nice place in a good neighborhood and Dickie loves it here."

"I really do love this house." Olivia replied observing the bedroom once more. She completely loved everything about this house, and even though she had seen the basement she was sure that it would be nice as well once he finished on it. "You're staring again." She turned to look at him to give him a small smile.

"What am I suppose to do when there is a gorgeous woman in my room?" Elliot smirked as he moved across the room to stand himself in front of her. "Well actually I have an idea but it involves my bed and I rather not mess up the sheets." He grinned.

Olivia blushed catching his meaning. "Is this how you get woman into bed? Invite them over, give them a tour of your house, and end up in your bedroom and sweet talk them into bed." She smiled.

"No. You're the first woman since my divorce that has been into my room." Elliot replied.

"Seriously?" Olivia inquired surprised since she figured that he would have woman falling all over him from his good looks and charm.

"Yea. I haven't been out with that many women since my divorce and those that I have been out with I didn't invite them to my home."

"Why did you with me?" Olivia wondered.

"Honestly, because you're different and I really wanted to impress you." Elliot laughed. "Is it working?"

"A little." She smiled at him her eyes dancing with amusement. Elliot moved closer to her so that there wasn't much space-if any-between them. "You're going to kiss me aren't you?" Olivia asked seeing his face getting closer and closer towards her.

Elliot couldn't help but smile at her. "If you stop talking I will." He teased.

"I'm sorry. I'm totally ruining the mood aren't I?"

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." And with that Elliot placed his lips on hers and prodded her mouth open with his tongue. One of his hands was placed on her hips and the other was tangled in the curls of her hair. Her hands were on his shoulder to balance herself. Each time he kissed her she felt lightheaded, but also wanted. She moaned as he gently bit her lip. He nudged her backwards until her legs hit his bed. Lowering her to the bed, his lips continued his attack on hers, never breaking the kiss. Olivia wrapped her legs around Elliot's waist bringing his lower body to collide with hers.

Elliot broke the kiss and groaned out his pleasure at the position they were in as his head rested on her shoulder. Olivia whimpered feeling his length resting snuggly between her legs. "Oh god." Olivia moaned from her moving which only caused him to grind into her more.

"Shit! Liv you're going to have to stop wiggling if you don't want this to progress any further." Elliot grunted out, feeling her slowly grind herself against him.

"I can't help it. It feels so good El." Olivia moaned breathlessly.

"Trust me, I know." Elliot responded feeling himself harden to almost fully erect.

Olivia wraps her hands around his neck, bringing his head down so his lips can meet hers once again. Elliot loses all sense of thought and the only thing that is on his mind is this woman beneath him that wants him as much as he wants her. He uses his hands to detangle her arms from around his neck and places them above her head, keeping the kiss slow and passionate while doing so. As one of his hands holds her hands above her head the other one works its way down her body stopping at her hips where her shirt has ridden up a little bit. His fingers skim the bare flesh underneath his fingertips and he can't help but notice it's all silky smooth. Slowly his hand makes it way up underneath her blouse and cups her lace covered breast.

Olivia moans at the contact, rubbing herself against him once again getting a whimper out of Elliot. Squeezing her breast, he retreats his other hand from above her and begins undoing the buttons on her blouse. Now that her blouse is free from her body she is left with a black lace bra. Elliot breaks the kiss and works his kisses down her jaw to her chest and then breasts. He peppers them as one of his hands snake around her back to unclip her bra, but before he gets the chance a noise interrupts them.

"What's that?" Olivia questioned breathless.

Elliot groans burying his head on her stomach. "The timer. Food's done." He replies dragging his body from hers.

"Saved by the bell." Olivia mumbles as Elliot helps her up and hands her her blouse.

"For the record. If that timer didn't go off I wouldn't have stopped." Elliot said staring at her as she buttoned her shirt up.

"I didn't want you to." Olivia replies quietly running her hands through her messy hair.

Elliot places a delicate kiss on her lips, knowing that if he was too deepen it it would only get out of hand again and they would never make it to dinner. "Come on gorgeous." Elliot smiles grabbing her hand and leading her back to their dinner, hoping to forget about her in just a bra, but knowing it was impossible.

_**A/N: This chapter was starting to get long so I cut it short but don't worry there's still more of the date to come. :)**_


	5. 2nd Date Part 2: Heartache

_**A/N: Another updated! And it only took me 5 days haha. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. You guys are amazing! :)**_

**Chapter 5: 2nd Date Part 2: Heartache**

"That was the best lasagna I ever had." Olivia praised as she wiped her face with a napkin.

Elliot smiled. "I'm glad you liked it." Getting up, he cleared the table of their dirty dishes and put the leftover lasagna in the fridge for another day. "Movie time." He announced as he helped her out of her chair and led her towards the living room.

"What no popcorn?" Olivia asked as she sat on the couch.

"We just ate dinner and you're still hungry?" Elliot questioned quirking an eyebrow, sitting down himself as well.

"Well you can't watch a movie without popcorn." Olivia answered smiling.

"Geez woman you're so needy." Elliot joked smiling as he got off the couch. He was rewarded with Olivia sticking her tongue out at him. Laughing whole-heartedly he replied. "Real mature Liv."

"I thought so." She agreed.

"Here, why don't you search for a movie on demand while I go heat us up some popcorn." He suggested handing her the TV remote.

Olivia relaxed on the couch as she flipped through the channels searching for a movie. "Don't forget about drinks." She yelled out and received a chuckle in return.

A few minutes later Elliot returned with the popcorn in one hand and two cans of soda in the other. He sat down on the couch as he handed her a pop. "Here you go mi-lady."

"What, no ice?" Olivia asked gesturing towards the drinks. Sighing Elliot started to get back up. "El, I'm only joking." She replied smiling at him. "I'm not that high maintenance."

"You could have fooled me." He teased sitting back down and getting comfortable. "So what are we watching?"

"The Holiday."

"A chick flick?"

"Yup." She grinned at him shoving some popcorn in her mouth.

Elliot laughed. "That was real cute Liv." He teased placing an arm around her as she cuddled herself into his chest.

"Shh the movie is starting." Olivia hushed him watching the opening credits.

As the movie played Elliot couldn't help but steal glances at Olivia. She was so enthralled by the movie that Elliot was sure she didn't even realize he was staring at her. "You're staring mighty hard at the screen." Elliot commented.

"Well that's because Jude Law is mighty sexy. How can you not want to stare at a man that looks like that especially with that accent?" Olivia replied never taking her eyes off the screen.

"I'm starting to feel like the third wheel here. Should I leave so the two of you can be alone?" Elliot teased starting to remove his arm from around her shoulders.

"No." She replied holding his arm in place so that he couldn't retrieve it. She enjoyed the closed proximity they had going on. "You're the one that I want to be with."

"Glad to know." Elliot smiled running his hand through her hair.

"Mmmm that feels amazing." Olivia mumbled dropping her head to his shoulder.

Elliot chuckled as he continued his ministration. "Tired?" He whispered watching her eyes close even though the movie continued to play. She simply nodded her head as her eyes opened and stared at the TV screen in front of her. Elliot's phone started to ring causing Olivia to prop herself up so he could reach into his pocket and answer it. "Hello." Elliot answered.

"_Dad?"_

"Hey champ what's wrong?" Elliot greeted his son as he sat up on the couch more alert.

"_Can you come pick me up?" Dickie sniffled into the receiver._

"Dickie what's the matter?"

"_Please dad." Dickie replied._

"Ok I'll be there shortly." Elliot stated hanging up.

"Everything ok?" Olivia asked concerned.

"No something is wrong with Dickie but he didn't tell me what. Now I have to go pick him up which means we have to cut our date short." He replied standing up.

"El it's ok really. I understand. Your son comes first."

"You're amazing you know that?" He stated pulling Olivia off the couch and encircling her in his arms.

"So I've been told." She smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"Come with me?" Elliot begged.

"El-"

"Liv please." He interrupted her. "I swear if Mike did anything to my son I'm going to kill him." Elliot announced sternly.

"Hey ok, I'll come with you. Just stay calm."

"Thank you." Elliot replied calming down a little bit, but still on edge. "I'm going to grab my things and then well go." Placing a delicate kiss on her lips he retreated to his bedroom to grab his things. As Elliot did that, Olivia threw her coat on and started to clean up the mess they made with the popcorn and pop cans. Soon Elliot was back. "Ready?" Elliot asked grabbing his keys off the table.

"Yeah." She replied following Elliot out of the house. Soon they were both in the car and on their way to pick up Dickie. Olivia couldn't help but notice the way Elliot's jaw was stern and his hands kept clenching the steering wheel.

"Elliot, try to calm down."

"I am, but it is really hard." Elliot replied taking deep breaths. "He was crying Liv. Dickie never cries unless something is really wrong."

"He'll be okay." Olivia replied putting a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

The rest of the ride was driven in silence. Elliot pulled the car into the driveway and shut off the engine. "Come inside with me?" He asked turning to face Olivia. She nodded her head and they both exited the car. Elliot grabbed her hand as they walked onto the porch. Elliot knocked on the door. He heard shuffling from the other side and waited for it to open to reveal Kathy.

"Elliot what are you doing here?" Kathy asked gazing at Elliot and then her attention turned to Olivia, giving her a glare.

"My son called me." Elliot replied ignoring the look Kathy was giving to Olivia. "Where is he?"

"Dickie called you? What did he say?" Kathy inquired crossing her arms and staring Elliot down.

"Just that he wanted to come home. He was crying; what did you do to him?" Elliot glared at her.

"I can't believe he called you! They were just having a little fun and he ended up hitting his head and he ran away crying?"

"Did Mike touch him?" Elliot questioned pushing his way through the door entering the house. Olivia attached to his hand so she was trailing behind "Dickie!" Elliot yelled through the house. He spotted Mike sitting at the kitchen table. "Did you touch my fucking son?" Elliot questioned harshly grabbing Mike out of the chair and making him stand to his full height which was only an inch or two higher than Elliot.

"I only shoved him a little and he ended up hitting his head on the coffee table. So there was a little blood, big whoop." Mike gruffly said not really caring.

"You son-ov-a-bitch." Elliot replied before he landed a punch swiftly at Mike's face. His fist connected with Mike's nose and Elliot was sure he heard a crack as Mike fell to the floor.

"Motherfucker!" Mike complained clutching his nose as blood oozed through his fingers.

Elliot was about to swing again, but Olivia touched his arm to get his attention. "El." Olivia whispered looking up to draw his attention to his son standing in the doorway.

Elliot heaved a puff, trying to control his breathing as he stared at his son.

"Elliot! Get the hell out of my house!" Kathy shouted pushing him away from Mike as she grabbed some tissues to help him with his nose.

"Kathy, why the hell are you with this piece of scum? I don't want him around Dickie." Elliot announced.

"Then get Dickie the hell out of here."

"You can't be serious? You're picking this douche bag over your son?" Elliot questioned applaud, and staring at her like she was crazy. "He's your son."

"I don't care. Get him and leave." Kathy replied cocking her head to the door.

"Dad?" Dickie said, his voice slightly wobbling.

"Hey champ. Do you have your things together?" Elliot asked speaking calmly to his son. Dickie nodded. "Ok, go get your things so that we can leave." Elliot watched as his son rushed off to grab his belongings. "Why don't you want him Kathy?" Elliot inquired staring at Kathy with unshed tears in his eyes. He couldn't possibly understand why she didn't want her own son, especially someone as amazing as Dickie.

"I never wanted to be a mother, you know that." Kathy replied as Dickie came back with his stuff.

Elliot only shook his head speechless.

"Dad, I'm ready."

"Liv can you carry his suitcase while I carry him?" Olivia nodded her head as she picked up the suitcase. Elliot crouched down to his son's level to examine Dickie's cut. He had a cut right above his eyebrow. Most of the blood seemed to be gone and the cut didn't seem that deep thankfully. "Come on bud." Elliot said picking up his son and carrying him out the house with Olivia right behind him. He popped the truck for Olivia while he placed his son in the backseat and buckled him up.

Elliot and Olivia both hopped into the car before they sped off. The car was quiet for a few minutes before Dickie broke the silence. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why doesn't mom love me?" Dickie asked looking at his father as his tears fell out of his blue eyes.

Elliot glanced at his son in the rearview mirror to see tears streaming down his heartbroken face and couldn't help but let a few tears leak from his blue eyes as well. "I don't know champ, I don't know." Elliot replied quietly staring at the road in front of him.

"El…" Olivia quietly said gently touching his bruised hand that rested on the stick.

Looking at her, Elliot offered a small smile but didn't say anything not in the mood to talk. Olivia must have picked up on that because she remained quiet. Elliot picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles to show her that he was glad for her support. The car remained silent. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of the rain and the windshield wipers, along with the car's engine.

Pulling up at his home at around 11: 30 at night, Elliot put the car in parked. He grabbed his sleeping son from the backseat and headed up the stairs of the porch. He opened the door and let Olivia pass as he went upstairs to put his son in his bed. Olivia placed the suitcase by the door as she waited for Elliot to come back down the stairs.

"Hey." Elliot replied descending down from the stairs.

"Hey yourself." Olivia replied giving him a small smile.

"I'm sorry about today."

"It's ok."

"How's your hand?" Olivia asked staring at his red knuckles that clearly hand a bruise around.

"Throbbing."

"You should put some ice on that."

"I'm ok. You know this is the second time that I promised you a movie and we didn't get to watch it."

"I'm aware of that. You'll just have to make it up to me."

Elliot smiled cupping her face as he leaned down and captured her lips between his. The kiss was the gentlest kiss Olivia ever received from him. She figured it was because he was very vulnerable right now. He gently bit her lip, prodding her mouth open. He slowly swept his tongue in keeping the kiss slow and delicate. Breaking the kiss he stared at her eyes. "Do you work tomorrow?"

"No." She whispered.

"Stay? Please?" Elliot questioned sensing some hesitation from her. "Nothing's going to happen. I'm not in any emotional state to make love to you, but I would very much like to hold you for the night."

"Okay." Olivia answered sensing the vulnerability that rolled off him. She figured that Elliot wasn't one to show his vulnerable side and this was him opening up to her.

Elliot locked the door behind her and led her to his bedroom. He searched for some comfortable clothes for her to sleep in and settled on a t-shirt and some of his sweats. He changed in to his pajamas before lowing the comforter for her to climb in and then himself as well. He rested his head on her stomach before sobs started to wrack his body. "Liv…" He whispered clutching her tighter.

"Shh, I know El." Olivia replied running her fingers through his short cropped hair. She let him cry in her arms knowing that he was crying for the heartache that Dickie had for not having the love of his mother.

_**A/N: Reviews make me happy :)**_


	6. Hostage

**_A/N: Sorry it took me a couple of weeks for me to update but i got side tracked haha. I've been spending my time reading Harry Potter fanfic lol though I only will read Sirius/Hermione pairing because I am obsessed with Sirius, have been since the third book. Anyways because of this I'm considering writing my own fanfic of those two and I'm really excited about it!_  
**

**_On another note, I would have gotten this chapter up a couple of hours ago but I really wanted to get the story cover done for this story and i have and i love it. It just took me forever to upload because i wasn't using the right format and such, luckily i finished and i apologize for the long wait. Please do check out the cover though._**

**_Final note, tomorrow is my birthday! and I'll be 19! Exciting isn't it? Sadly I don't have anything planned but I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed my story as a birthday gift haha_**

**_Ok Enough of my rant and on with the story :)_**

**Chapter 6: Hostage**

The moon was illuminating light in the Stabler household. Olivia seemed to be the only one up, but then again it was only a quarter after 3 anyways. Elliot was asleep on her stomach, right below her breast. She gently scraped her fingers through the hair on his scalp, careful not to disturb him in his sleep. It had been a long night and though Olivia was exhausted she seemed to not be able to go back to sleep so she settled on watching him sleep.

The sudden urge to use the bathroom brought Olivia out of her peaceful moment. She gently tried to pry Elliot's arms from around her waist, but he only seemed to tighten his grip.

"El," Olivia whispered, lightly stirring him from his slumber. She tried once again to shift his weight off of her but he didn't budge. Though she did receive a groan in complaint. Continuing her actions, she tried to wiggle her legs out from beneath him, but it didn't seem to work, if anything it only tired her out more.

Heaving a sigh she slouched into the bed more and crossed her arms, slightly pouting, almost as if she was a child that just had a tantrum and things didn't go their way.

She felt the corners of Elliot's lips curve into a smile on her stomach. "Will you get your big oompa loompa butt off of me?" Olivia teased.

"Nope," he replied smiling, refusing to move.

"Elliot I have to go to the bathroom." Olivia whined wiggling around. "If you don't move I'm going to kick you."

Elliot chuckled, lifting his head up to stare at her. Her eyes were slightly drowsy from just recently waking up. She had bed hair which was sticking up in all different places. The longer he looked at her the more he thought she was beautiful. Her movement to get away from him brought him back to his surroundings. "I'm not sure how you are going to do that especially since I do have you hostage."

"You're impossible," Olivia mumbled.

Slithering his way up the bed, Elliot settled himself right in front of her. His arms were placed on either side of her so she couldn't move. His eyes glanced to the bed side table to stare at the clock. "Gesh woman it's only 3 in the morning," Elliot complained.

"Hey it's not my fault nature calls when it does," Olivia quipped back. "And if you would have just let me get up 10 minutes ago when I wanted to I would have already used the restroom and you would be back to sleep."

A smirk slowly crept onto the face of the blue eyed man that stared intensely at her. "Point taken. I guess if you must," he said raising one of his arms that had trapped her between him.

"I must," she smiled taking the hint and rolling herself away from him and off the bed. Heading for the bathroom quickly, she almost stumbled over one of Elliot's shoes but luckily she caught herself and held on to the end of the bed to catch her fall. She stole a quick glance towards Elliot to see if he was aware of her clumsiness. The grin that was plastered on his face told that he had and if that wasn't proof enough there was amusement dancing in his eyes.

Blushing slightly at her mishap and being seen she rushed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She puffed out a sigh hoping that it would rid her of her embarrassment. Finishing up on the toilet she glanced at the mirror in front of her as she washed her hands. In her view she saw what her slumber caused. She had disheveled hair and slight bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Mortified of her appearance, she ran her fingers through her hair trying to get out the tangles. Groaning at her unsuccessfulness she ran her hands under the faucet hoping that water would help tame her hair.

Though it helped a little it wasn't the outcome she was looking for. She silently cursed herself for not bringing her purse with her, knowing there was a brush in there for emergencies like this. She wondered if Elliot was back to sleep, knowing that he would most likely have something smart to say about her antics. She slowly walked her way to the bathroom door and just listened. For what? She had no clue. Really, what was she expecting for him to be talking to himself that way she knew if he was up?

Olivia cringed at her behavior. _I'm being absolutely ridiculous here_! Sucking up her pride, she swung open the bathroom door and headed for her pile of clothes that rested on a chair in the corner of the room, the entire time ignoring the man that sat up in bed staring at her with a knowing smile. Realizing that her purse was nowhere near her clothes like she thought, she stood there staring at her pile of clothes wondering where she put her purse. It could be in the living room; maybe she had put it down when she came back last night, but she swore she had deposited her purse with clothes. Alert that she looked silly staring at her clothes with no movement; she tried to think of a clever remark knowing that any minute Elliot was due to say something that would make her embarrassed. Unfortunately for her, luck wasn't on her side.

"Looking for this," the deep husky voice behind her drawled out. She could already hear the smugness in his voice.

Turning towards him she tried to think of a clever response. "What? Oh no, I'm sure I don't have it in there," Olivia stared at her purse that resided in his hand.

"Liv, I'm sure your brush is in here," a smirking Elliot stated.

"My brush?" Olivia gave a fake laugh. "Oh I wasn't looking for my brush I was looking for my tampon." Elliot's smirked faltered and he slightly paled at the mention of the feminine item. Happy with her answer, Olivia grinned at the response she received from him and continued. "I'm sure there's not one in my purse, but I was pretty sure there was one in my pants pocket…hmm…guess not. Anyways, it seems that I have run out, you wouldn't mind going to the store for me and getting some would you? I'd be happy to watch over Dickie for you," Olivia smiled at the blank look she received from him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Elliot finally responded. To say the least he was not expecting that answer at all was an understatement.

"And make sure you get the Playtex brand-Gentle Glide; that one is much more comfortable," She added going into detail a little more just to watch him squirm. Next time maybe he'll think twice before holding her hostage and being all smug.

"You're serious?" Elliot whispered slightly nervous. Never has he ever been questioned with something like this. Gesh! When she first came out of the bathroom he was hundred percent sure she was just coming back out for her brush! He was sure the added detail was just to make him more uncomfortable and it was.

Olivia looked at his pale-white face, certain that there was no blood flow going on. To dig a little deeper she nodded her head. "Yea, please El," she looked at him with a desperate face, hoping that all trace of humor was wiped of her face to make it look more realistically.

Convinced that she really needed it, Elliot started to stutter not sure exactly what to say. He didn't want to say no and seem insensitive and hurt her feelings. But at the same time he dreaded saying yes and going to the store to buy some tampons. Especially at the thought of being seen with them and ruining his masculinity. _Oh God! Help me!_

Figuring he suffered enough, Olivia came to his rescue. "Wait, I think I might have one in my purse. I forget I always keep a back up just in case." She reached for her purse and was glad to see some color come back to his face. She did not want him to pass out on her. She reached in her searching for the tampon, knowing indeed there was one in there in case of an _actual_ emergency. "Ah here it is," she pulled the tampon, to make her story stick. "Looks like you don't have to go after all. Thanks anyway El. I'm sure you would have gone for me," she smiled trying to hold in her laugh. She was certain without a doubt that he wouldn't have done it; he probably would have passed out from lack of blood flow before he made it through the door.

"Yeah, of course, no problem," Elliot offered a small smile glad to feel his heart beat at a normal rate once again. He watched as she walked back around the bathroom avoiding eye contact with him. Right before she made it to the bathroom Elliot saw the smirk on her lips and the amusement in her eyes. And suddenly realization hit him. "Why you little Minx!" Elliot caught her arm before she reached the door and dragged her back to the bed where she dissolved into a fit of laughter.

Pinning her to the bed with his body he started tickling her. "El…I can't…I can't breathe…please…stop," she huffed out between each set of giggles.

He eased off his ministrations and stared at her as she panted for each breath. "That was not funny," Elliot smiled.

"On the contrary, I found it quite hilarious," Olivia smiled back at him.

"I almost passed out."

"Yeah I noticed, that's why I decided to put you out of your suffering. Maybe next time you won't hold me hostage when I say I have to go to the bathroom," She teased placing her hands on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So you were _really_ coming back out here to get you brush right?" Olivia bit her bottom lip gently and Elliot came to a conclusion that she only did that when she was nervous. She obviously had no idea how much a turn on that was for him. Nodding her head, she released he lip from between her teeth.

Not being able to contain himself Elliot lowered his head and captured her pouty lips between his. He felt her hands slide from his shoulders to wrap around his neck, drawing him in closer. A moan slipped from between her lips as she felt his rough calloused hands squeeze her thigh as the other one rested on her hip bone.

She had no clue what it was with this man, she never moved this fast with any guy she dated before, but there was something about him that made her lose sense of control and want him so much she ached. As much as she wanted him she felt herself drawing back from the kiss. She wanted to believe the real reason she wasn't going all the way with him was because it was too fast, but she knew the real reason was because Dickie was in the house and she wouldn't feel comfortable with that. And to top it off he was still vulnerable from the night before. "We should catch a few more hours of sleep," Olivia stated staring at the clock. It was about 3:40.

"Only this time if you actually go to sleep," Elliot teased, calling her out about her sleepless night. She simply smiled at him and nodded her head in affirmative, completely forgetting about her messy hair that she had wanted to fix. Elliot rolled them over so that she was slightly on top of her as her head rested on his chest. "I'm thinking later the three of us can get some breakfast and maybe go to the park," he said running his hands through her hair and slowly lulling her to sleep.

"Hmmm that sounds nice," Olivia mumbled suddenly very tired and already half-way to dream land.

Elliot chuckled at her sleepy state. "Night Liv." Placing a kiss on her head he got more comfortable and began to fall asleep himself.

"Night El," Olivia whispered finally submitting to sleep and Elliot following right along.

_**A/N: For the record I had so much fun writing this chapter and picturing a squirming Elliot haha. Reviews are highly appreciated and please check out the story cover and let me know what you think of it. :)**_


End file.
